List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. 9th Street Gang; violent rednecks in Phoenix 10th Street Gang; gang in Buffalo 11th Street River Gang 12th Street Gang; gang in California 13th Street Gang; gang in Florida 14th Street Gang; gang 17th Street Gang Aaron Hernandez; athlete, thug, murderer Abu Gharib Prisoner abuses; event Agha Waqqur, robber Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, dictator Alan García; President of Peru in second half of 1980s and from 2006 to 2011 Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) Aleksandr Dugin, Russian fascist political scientist, close friend with Vladimir Putin Alois Brunner, Commandant of Drancy internment camp. Adolf Eichmann's assistant Aloys Ndimbati, murderer Alexander VI, pope American Mafia, gang American Third Position Party, white supremacy Andre Curry, evil dad Andrea Dworkin, misandry Andreas Lubitz, suicidal villain responsible for the crash of Germanwings Flight 9525 Andrew Engledinger, mass murderer Andy Gipson; anti-gay and politician Angelo Buono, the other one of the Hillside stranglers Angels of Death, serial killers Anita Sarkeesian, bigot, con artist, and extremist Antihaitianismo, racist bias against Haitians by Dominicans António de Oliveira Salazar: Portuguese dictator Anthony Mercieca, child molester Antonio López de Santa Anna; Mexican dictator Ariel Sharon, War criminal Armenian Genocide, self explanatory Aryan Nation; white supremacy Asa Coon, attempted mass murderer Atomic Bombing of Japan, destructive act, necessary evil Aurangzeb, tyrannical Mughal emmperor Austin Sigg, murderer Authoritarianism, action Baffin Island, where the polar vortex originates Bahar Mustafa, diversity officer from a university in London who is racist, misandrist, advocated genocide Barbera Graham, robber, murderer, prostitute Barry Loukaitis, school killer The Beasts of Satan, Satanists Beslan school hostage crisis, hostage taking, terrorism, mass murder, school shooting Big Lurch, murderer and cannibal Bill Ayers, terrorist Bill Cosby; heroes turned to the dark side, rapist Bill White, extremist Black Dragons, gang Black Guerilla Family, street gang Black Lives Matter, Black Supremacy, propaganda, bullies, racist, Heroes turned to the dark side Blacks and Tans, group Blue Screen of Death, Villainous Event/Internet Related Villains/Destroyer Bob Backwood, corrupt U.S Politician Bob Menendez, corrupt U.S Politician Bobbi Sue Dudley, angel of death serial killer Bobby Frank Cherry, racist Braeden Quinn, Anti-Hero, Racist, Bully, Redeemed Villain Brenda Ann Spencer, school shooter Bride Burning, evil action Brown Pride Family; racist KC gang Bruce and Joshua Turnige, bomber/mass murderer Bruce Ismay, coward and owner of the RMS Titanic Buffort Furrow, anti-Semite Burke and Hare, Scottish mass murderers Calvin Murphy; molester Cannibals (history) Carandiru Massacre Champ Ferguson, American Civil War, War Criminal Charles Cullen, murderer Charles Saatchi, abuser Charles Sikubwabo, murderer Charlie Hebdo shooting; terrorist attack Cleveland Torso Murders; unidentified serial killer from Cleveland, Ohio Colby Menius, Henchman/Sidekick of Colton Evans and also possibly a Murderer Cold War, event Colin Ferguson, Mass murderer Colton Evans, Absolute Evil, Bully and Rapist, and possibly a Murderer Confederation of Conservative Citizens, racist American organization Craig Hicks, Anti-religious murderer Crazed Mob; groups Crystal Magnum, murderer Cuban American lobby; corrupt political group D-Company, terrorists Daniel arap Moi, dictator Daniel McDonald , psycho judge Darryl Blue, evil bus aide and hatemonger David Berg, fanatic David Burke, murderer David McGreavy, British child murderer David Rivera, U.S. corrupt politician Debra Denison, familicide Dennis Hastert; Speaker of the United States House of Representatives and pedophile Derrick Bird, gunman who killed 12 people in Cumbria, United Kingdom in 2010. Dietrich Von Choltitz, Nazi Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed Dustin Wallace, child murderer/absolute evil Dutch Schultz, gangster Dylan Quick, knifeman Earthquake, natural disaster Ed Dahlberg; assaulter Edgar Steele; white supremacist criminal Efrain Rios Montt, dictator Elena Ceausescu, deputy prime minister of Romania Elly Kedward, witch/sorcerer Emilio Estefan, mobster music producer and Cuban dissident Emperor Yang of Sui, Chinese tyrant English Defense League, organization Enver Ishmail Pasha, dictator, absolute evil, genocidal villain Eric Williams, murderer Ernst Röhm, head of the Nazi SA Eugenics, action Evan Spencer Abel, murderer Ferdinand Nahimana, hatemonger Flood, natural disaster Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor Franklin Haughton, mass murderer French Revolution, event Fundimentalist Christian Terrorism, action Flogging, action Francois Tombalbaye, Chad dictator Frank James, gangster (Jesse James' brother) Fulgencio Batista, Cuban dictator Gaspar Rodriguez de Francia, dictator George Pierre Hennard, perpetrator of the Luby's massacre in 1991 Gerard Schaefer, policeman accused of murder Gerhard Thiele, Nazi/arsonist Ghetto benching, action Giovanni Ramirez, thug Global warming, self-explanatory Gold-Digging; action G00ns, hacking organization Griselda Blanco, drug lord Guiseppe Zangara, bounty hunter Grail Movement, organization Gustavo Diaz Ordaz, corrupt Mexico politician Haj Amin al-Husseini, Palestinian rebel, Axis collaborator, and anti-Semite Hammerskins, racists Harry Powers, murderer Hassan al-Banna, Founder of the terrorist group "Muslim Brotherhood" Hassan Ngeze, propagandist and hatemonger Hastings Banda, Dictator of Malawi Hate Club, evil first graders Hecklers; anti-heroes Heinz Brandt, Nazi Hendrick Lucifer, pirate/thief Henri Christophe, self-proclaimed King of Haiti Henry Clay Frick, evil businessman Henry Lee Lucas, American serial killer Henry Morgan, pirate Herb Baumeister, serial killer Herman Frank Cash, racist Hindenburg disaster; event Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Hispanophobia; dislike/fear of Hipanics Ho Chi Minh; dictator Holly Harvey, traitor, murderer, mastermind Holocaust denial Horacio Cartes, president of Paraguay since 2013. Honorius, incompetent roman emperor Huber Matos, Cuban terrorist Hugo Chavez, Venezuelan strongman Ian Kevin Hartley, mass murderer Illinois Family Institute; terrorism Inquisition; event Institute for Historical Review, right-wing extremism Ivo Sanader; corrupt Croatian Prime Minister Jack Kervokian; assisted suicide therapist Jack Teitel; terrorist Jack Thompson; anti-video game activist, fanatic James Huberty, mass murderer who killed 21 people at a McDonalds in San Ysidro, California James von Brunn, racist Jane Toppan, serial killer Jarno Elg, criminal Jarvis Crittenton, basketball player and gang member, murderer Jayson Williams ; cruel basketball player who murdered people Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza, hatemonger Jean-Claude Duvalier, dictator Jiang Qing, "Madame Mao" Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa, Brazilian thief Joe García; corrupt U.S politician John Shrank; attempted murderer Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Edwards, corrupt official John Geoghan, Sex abuse priest John Norman Collins, Michigan serial killer. John Schertzer, corrupt police Jon Watson, Internet Related Villains, Trash-Talking Villains, Hero turned to the Dark Side, Completely Insane, Paranoid Villains, Abusers and Absolute Evil. Jordan Sheard; murderer/absolute evil Joseph Adams Milteer, KKK member and might of been involved in the John F. Kennedy assassination. Joseph Christopher; racist murderer Joseph Stack, Murderer, plane crasher Jovan Belcher, murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Judith Neelley, absolute evil, rapist, serial killer Julian Knight, mass murderer Julie Hermann; abusive coach and athletic director Justinian II, authoritarian ruler Keisler Zelaya, Absolute Evil, Bully, Rapist, Torturer, Racist, Jerk Kenneth Bianchi, serial killer and rapist, one of the Hillside stranglers Kenny and Sante Kimes, serial killers, con artists Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser Kenan Evren, dictator Kim Dae han, arsonist, mass murderer Kimveer Gill, school killer King Dessalines, dictator of Haiti Kwame Kilpatrick, corrupt politician Kyle Aaron Huff, mass murderer Knife Rights; knife-toting fanatics who turned to the dark side Korean War, event L. Ron Hubbard, founder of the Church of Scientology Landslide, natural disaster Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurence Powell, corrupt official Leigh Alexander, notorious bigot and bully Leland Yee, crooked, gun-running, hypocritical senator Leon Trotsky, mass murderer Leonid Brezhnev, dictator/genocidal villain/communist Leopold II of Belgium, monarch/genocidal villain/absolute evil/mass murderer Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine dictator and warmonger Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Lonny Rae, white supremacist Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator Los Angeles Riots, event Los Linces, gang Louie Sanchez, thug Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist Machine Gun Kelly, gangster Magda Goebbels, Joseph Goebbels' and the murderer of their six children Mahathir bin Mohammed; corrupt official Marc Lepine, mass murderer/misogynist Mark Barton, mass murderer Mark Williams, American hatemonger Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Margaret Thacher, Prime Minister of Great Britain in the 1980s Marvin Heemeyer, destructor Matt Prokop, beats his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hyland Mátyás Rákosi, Hungarian dictator Maximiliano Hernández Martinez, dictator of El Salvador Maximilien Robespierre, absolute evil/dictator/delusional/hero turned to the dark side, slaughtered countless people during the French revolution Meir Kahane, terrorist Mel Lewis, racist American pastor Michael McDermott, mass murderer Michael Savage, hatemonger Michael Slager, Killer cop Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers Michelle Bachelet, president of Chile (2006-2010) and (2014-present) Mike Rice, abusive coach Min Chen, murderer Mining Accident, disaster MK Ultra, mind control group Mobutu Sese Seko, dictator Moldova police system, fearmongers Movieguide, hate website Mr. Hawk, cyberbully, stalker, and liar Muslim Brotherhood, group Nakoula Basseley Nakoula, fanatic Christian Narcy Novack, murderer Nathuram Godse, murderer Natasha Cornett, absolute evil, satanist ringleader National Alliance, extremist Americans National Reorganization Process, Junta National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization Ne Win, dictator Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer Nicolas Clux, cannibal Ngo Dinh Diem dictator October Horse, animal cruelty Omar Hammami, terrorist One L. Goh, mass murderer Óscar Elías Biscet, Cuban warmonger Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer Otto Albrecht Alfred von Bolschwing, SS captain and adjutant to Adolf Eichmann. After the war worked for the CIA Orlando Zapata, Cuban supervillain. Pan-Africanist extremism Park Chung Hee, dictator Paraguay War, South American conflict Pat Buchanan, American racist Patricia Krenwinkel, American murderer, part of the Manson family Patrick Kearney, American serial killer Paula Baniszweski, pawn, torturer,redeemed daugther of Gertrude Baniszewski Paul Denyer, murderer Peabody Energy, eco-terrorist company Perry Chadwick Vaughn, embezzler Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal Peter Kurten, murderer Peter Lucas Moses, child murderer/absolute evil Peter Tobin, serial killer Petri gerdt, Finnish mall bomber Petro Poroshenko, president of Ukraine and war criminal. The Pharisees, hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican leader/ atheist militant Polar vortex, disaster-related weather Pontius Pilate, Roman governor who washed his hands of Jesus Porforio Diaz, dictator Poverty Provisional IRA, nationalist organization Qin Shi Huangdi, tyrannical Chinese emperor Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media Radical feminism, self-explanatory Randy Woodfield, serial killer and football player Rasheedah Smith, teen/murderer Raymond Felton, basketball player who attacked his wife Realengo Massacre Rebecca Felton, racist Reince Priebus, hatemonger Richard Baer, Nazi Richard Colvin Reid, shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard G Butler, Aryan white supremacist Rob Miles, racist Robert Francis Mone, murderer Robert Hansen, murderer Robert Hitchens; Titanic quartermaster who refused to go back and save people in the water Robert Black, serial killer Robert Wayne Gladden Jr., gunman Robert Hansen, serial killer Rod Blagojevich, corrupt U.S politician Rosemary and Fred West, serial killers Russell Wasendorf Sr., executive convicted of fraud Ryan Murdough, white supremacist Ryan O'Neal actor and abuser Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier Ryandikayo, murderer School Shooting: Terrorism Sandstorm, disaster Sanurip, Airport shooter, mass murderer Salman Rushdie, prejudice author San Antonio gangs, gangs Sani Abacha, dictator Saparmurat Niyazov, dictator of Turkmenistan Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City Sawney Bean, cannibal Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery, athlete/bully Sean Harris, hatemonger pastor Sex Abuse Scandal Said Barre, Somali dictator Sureños Segregation, action Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader Shiv Sena, fascism Simo Hayha, mass murderer Simon Bikindi, hate singer Skylar Deleon, murderer Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates, terrorists Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Squeaky Frome, gangster Stacey Koon, brute Stanislav Galic, war criminal Stephen VI, Pope Stephen Collins, actor and pedophile Steve Brown Murder Case Steve Nunn, murderer Steve Wright, serial killer Steven Hayes, murderer Stuart Hall Suzan and James Carson, absolute evil, serial killers Sulejman Talovic, mass murderer Tamerlane, Central Asian despot Teodoro García Simental murderer Terracotta Warriors, group The 18th Amendment The Sinking of the RMS Lusitania, event during World War One. Theresa Knorr, delusional murderer, traitor, absolute evil Theodore Bilbo, racist politician Thomas Cavindish, pirate Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member Thomas Hurst, child murderer Thuggee, Indian cult/criminal gang Tlatelolco Massacre, villainous event/ massacre Toddlers And Tiaras, child abuse Tom DeLay, corrupt U.S politician Tommy Lister, actor convicted of fraud Tonya Harding, skater who assaulted a competitor Treblinka, concentration camp Tsu Way Ming, Mass murderer, plane crasher Ulama, Abbasid religious extremists Unity Milford, racist VD-13, gang in Kansas City Valentinian III, Roman emperor Veronica Compton, would-be copycat murderer, in an attempt to free the Hillside Stranglers Vietnam War, event Vichy France, Nazi occupied France. Victor Feguer, Iowa murderer Victoriano Huerta, Mexican dictator Vince Weiguang Li, Greyhound murderer Violence Against Women Violence Virginia Abernathy, racist Volcanic Eruption, natural disaster Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Vyacheslav Molotov, Soviet politician and diplomat Walter Ulbricht, East German dictator Warren Farrell, misogynist and hatemonger Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council, racist organization William Calley, mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson, corrupt American politician William Joyce, traitor and Nazi propgandist William Spengler, arsonist, murderer William Unek, serial mass murderer William Walker, filibuster Woo Bum Kon, mass murderer Wu Zetian, Chinese empress. Yusuf John Munyakazi Zhang Xianzhong, Chinese rebel Zoe Quinn, liar and abuser Category:List Category:Site maintenance Category:Image Needed Category:Article stubs Category:About Villains